leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinity Force
This page is demonstrating a new layout. Please vote on it on here. Your basic attacks have a 25% chance to slow your target's movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds (20% for ranged attacks). After using an ability, your next basic attack deals bonus damage equal to 150% of your base attack damage as physical damage. (2 second cooldown). |recipe= 430g |stats=+30 ability power +30 attack damage +30% attack speed +10% critical strike chance +250 health +200 mana +8% movement speed }} Trinity Force is a legendary item in League of Legends.Trinity Force item page at the Official Web Page. Recipe * (1175g) ** (400g) ** (400g) ** 375g * (1260g) ** (400g) ** (435g) ** 425g * (1465g) ** (475g) ** (400g) ** 590g * 3g Cost Analysis * 250 health = 660g * 200 mana = 400g * 30 attack damage = 1200g * 30 ability power = 652g * 30% attack speed = 1000g * 10% critical strike chance = 500g * 8% movement speed = 720g ** Total Gold Value = 5132g Notes * Using multiple abilities in succession does not result in stacking bonus damage, and the bonus damage does not increase on a critical strike. * Cooldown reduction helps champions to trigger Spellblade as often as possible. ** Note however that Cooldown reduction does not reduce the cooldown of Spellblade itself. * Icy is unique, but the chance to trigger it is not, and stacks multiplicatively. Two s 44% total chance to slow; three 58%; four 68%; five 76%; six 82%. * Spellblade is a unique passive. However if Iceborne gauntlet is used with Lich Bane and/or Trinity force, it will combine the passive of Trinity Force/Lich Bane with Iceborne Gauntlet's slow. ** Lich Bane takes priority over Trinity Force. Trivia * is one of the only three items that grants both ability power and attack damage, the others being and . * features the most champion statistics in one item. * The highest damage possible from the passive can be achieved with and , both who have 130 base damage at level 18. * The swords in the icon clearly resemble the item and two swords in the item to make the . * is currently the most expensive item in League of Legends, despite having the lowest recipe cost of any legendary item. * The name and icon for this item were almost certainly inspired by "The Legend of Zelda's" Triforce. ** The Triforce from The Legend of Zelda has three pieces: Power, Courage, and Wisdom. The items appear to also reference this; represents Power being an AD item, represents Wisdom being an AP item, and represents Courage as it enhances one's general combat prowess. * Typing 'Tons of damage' into the in the search bar for the new UI store finds the as a reference to Phreak's catch-phrase during Champion Showcases as well as the meme that follows it. **The new "Recommended Items" section of UI store also displays "Tons of Damage" as the description for when shown as a recommended item for a champion. Patch history that was causing the proc on spell cast to do less damage than intended. V1.0.0.75: * Slow reduced to 35% from 50%. * Spellcast effect reduced to 130% of base damage from 150%. V0.9.25.21: Added * Stats: Damage / Ability Power / Attack Speed / Crit / Move Speed / Health / Mana. * Chance on hit to slow the target. * Spell Casts cause the next attack to deal bonus damage. }} References Category:Ability power items Category:Attack speed items Category:Critical strike items Category:Attack damage items Category:Health items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Slow effect items